Mirai
by RadicalDreamer
Summary: Slash. H/D. The ghost of a small girl, two rivals discovering emotions they shouldn't feel, the sapphire brooch found by said rivals... What does this mean?


Title: Mirai  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
summary: A ghost of a small girl, two rivals discovering emotions they shouldn't feel, the sapphire brooch found by said rivals... What does this mean? Sixth year  
  
warnings: boy x boy love.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pain.  
  
Anger.  
  
Hurt.  
  
Comfort.  
  
Touch.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Silver eyes  
  
Blonde hair  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry Potter snapped from the deep slumber, sweat pooling on his blazing flesh. His dream...so different from the usual Voldemort ones. His fingers hesitantly touched his scar, relieved that it wasn't burning or aching. His dream. What did it mean? He couldn't make the images out; they were misten and hazy but the emotions he felt, the physical feelings....they were all distinguishable. Harry turned onto his side, staring from the window at the blanketed night outside, the stars etched like studded diamonds.  
  
It was queer. That he would dream of something like that. Something that he could actually ~feel~ in his waking hours. Those pale, slender digits that ghosted his cheeks, nose, forehead, and scar were still leaving a tingling sensation on Harry's skin. The arms that had enveloped him in a secure and strong embrace were so wonderful that Harry felt depressed that it ~had~ been a dream and nothing more. He'd never felt more safe, protected, and love in his life.  
  
Sirius was always generous with hugs but it wasn't the same coming from a significant other. The person in the dream had been Harry's lover. The sixteen year old sighed, hand reaching forward and tangling through a mass of thick, inky black hair. Life would always be unfair to him. He was desperately lacking in the entire area of relationships. He'd been kissed once and it was by Hermione in fourth year so it didn't even count. Fifth year had been occupied by the Order of the Phoenix and any chance of finding a girlfriend was null. Sixth year had just started a few days before.  
  
His friends had their girlfriends. Dean had Lavendar. Ron had Hermione. Neville had Ginny. Seamus, well, Harry was quite certain that Seamus was either gay or bisexual because he was always hanging around with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Harry had on accident come across the two of them having a late night stroll throughout the Hogwart's grounds. Harry assumed they were a couple.  
  
Harry wasn't disgusted by homosexuality. In fact, Harry mused he could be homosexual and not even know it. Boys or girls just didn't occupy his mind like normal teenagers his age. He wasn't normal. After all, he was Harry Potter. Harry recollected on the few gay couples he ~knew~ existed just from watching them stare at each other. He was quite sure that Sirius and Remus were together. The smoldering blue eyes of his godfather flared with love whenever he looked at the werewolf and vice versa. He would be willing to make a bet that Percy and Oliver were also a couple. Just from the rumours that Fred and George had spread were enough to have Harry guessing twice. Harry was also positive Justin Finch-Fletchley was gay. One didn't turn down Parvati Patil; her and Padma were two of the most beautiful girls at Hogwart's.  
  
Then, Harry's thoughts produced an image of Draco Malfoy. The forever smirking Slytherin that was the bane of Harry's entire school experience had to be gay too. Harry had never seen a girl worry more about appearances and with Draco beating Lavendar in vanity; that was saying a bunch. Harry banished all thoughts of the milky-fleshed Slytherin from his mind.  
  
He groaned, reaching blindly for his glasses. He slipped them on, adjusting the fact that he could now see. Harry padded across the floor and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. There was no way in the Nine Gates of Hell that he was going to be able to go back to sleep. A glass of milk and brownies usually did the trick though.  
  
Harry quietly vacated his dormitory room. The moon shone with such brilliance from atop her perch in the sky. He admired the serene landscape for several moments. He imagined he heard a wolf howl into the night, followed by a dog's excited barking. Moony and Padfoot. Harry smiled. Those two were like peas in a pod. He continued his journey to the kitchens, avoiding a few ghosts and Peeves. The poltergiest was making racket near the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons and Harry wasn't looking forward to having a run in with Snape.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Giggling? Harry whirled on his heel, searching frantically for the person. There was nothing. Harry tugged the cloak closer to him. He resumed the trekking, bare feet making no sound against the floor. The laughter, unmistakeably a girls, came again. Harry raised his emerald oculates to just catch the edge of frilly, white dress before it rounded the corner.  
  
His father's curiousity got the best of him. Going against his better judgment to ignore the giggling, Harry ran after the girl. He cursed that his steps vibrated against the walls. If anyone should be walking late at night, they could easily catch him. The turned the bend as a red ribbon waved at him teasingly before a door slammed shut. Harry paused, straining to hear if a teacher had heard the noise. Nothing.  
  
Harry came to the door, noticing he was in one of the abandoned wings of the castle. He hesitantly pulled the door open, peering around for the instigator of the giggling. Probably some first year trying to play games with his mind. "Alright, I know you're in here. No need to hide."  
  
The giggle started. Harry's jaw gaped at what appeared from behind one of the desks. She couldn't have been older than nine. Those insanely large peridot green eyes stared at him from underneath thick lashes, a glint of grey near the pupils. Strands of platinum blonde hair hung to her waist, her bands pleated and tied with a red ribbon. She was dressed sophisticately in white dress that plumped out like one of those fairy tale dresses. It wasn't even the familiar green oculates that called to Harry the most. It was the pointed chin, aristocratic nose, the high cheekbones, and the smirk dancing across her lips. Yet, underneath those prominent features, Harry could sense an innocence and kindness radiating from the wide, jade orbs.  
  
"I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Harry asked, still a little in shock at the girl's appearance. She seemed so familiar but he couldn't place why or how.  
  
"Nadia," was the childish drawl. Harry raised a brow at that. "Tee hee! Who are you?"  
  
"Harry. You can see me?"  
  
Nadia rolled her eyes, floating to the desk and sitting on it with her legs dangling. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry's other brow shot up. Now that tone was strikingly familiar. Why couldn't he figure out why?!  
  
"I suppose. Are...are you a new ghost?"  
  
Nadia shrugged, fingers idly playing with the hem of her frills. "I dont know." She bit her lower lip, small body trembling. Harry's heart broke. "I was with my parents when I started to fade. I..I dont understand. Don't they love me? Did they want me to leave?" Her eyes filled with tears and Harry could do nothing to comfort the girl. The silver tears creased her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure they love you very much Nadia. You shouldn't doubt your parents because one day...they might not be there. I'm very sorry that you were taken away but, I'll help you find a way back." Nadia turned towards him, eyes gleaming with hope. "I have some friends who will help too. Don't worry. We'll get you home soon."  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. Harry returned the grin brightly. There was something about Nadia that caused Harry to feel a sense of protection over her. Why? He couldn't answer that but he was determined to find out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ghost of you and me by BBMAK.  
  
[What am I supposed to do  
  
With all these blues  
  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
I cant let go  
  
When will this night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why  
  
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
  
When will it set me free  
  
I hear the voices call  
  
Following footsteps down the hall  
  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will this night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me ]  
  
~~~  
  
PLEASE! tell me how I did. It's my first fanfic ever. 


End file.
